darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Solvent Please
Back to 2010 Logs Nitrogear Starscream Bytaboom Nitrogear arrives into the science facilities, and greets the air commander. "Greetings, Comrade Starscream. I trust you found the latest delivery?" Nitrogear asks, knowing that he helped haul Yoketron's scraps into secure storage. "Ah, yes," Starscream says, "Excellent work. We will find out what we can from that old mech and see what secrets he holds." Arriving at the science facilities or more like skidding past and coming to a stop at the med bay doors, Bytaboom turns and sits back on her haunches. She nods to the air commander and Nitrogear in greeting. Nitrogear waves at Bytaboom as she enters the science facilities. "Greetings, Comrade Byta." Nitrogear returns Bytaboom's greeting, before turning his optics back to Starscream. "Have you had any chance to examine the scraps, Comrade Starscream? I hope they are not too badly damaged. The Emperor utilized his cannon against the Mech, after all..." "I've been able to study what's left, though I haven't been able to come to any conclusions yet," Starscream replies, "I do believe whatever I find will be most useful." He nods at Bytaboom in return greeting. Bytaboom remains quiet for the time being, listening to the commander and Nitrogear. Her curiosity sometimes gets the best of her, but for now she'll keep the questions to herself. Besides, she has another task to worry about. Just thinking about it makes her groan. She shakes her head to throw the thought from her processor. "Hm, what could be useful from those old scraps, Comrade Starscream?" Nitrogear asks, ignorant as to what could be gained from Yoketron's remains. "Well for starters, what lingering effects the Shadow Creatures may have had," Starscream replies. Bytaboom's tail twitches back and forth. She responds, "There are still some out there I think. Some of them did escape the area." Nitrogear nods, "Sorry for the ignorance, Comrade Starscream. Did you need me for anything else, Comrade?" Nitrogear asks quizzically, seeing if Starscream has any tasks for him or if he can go about his business. Nitrogear also smartly changed subject so as to avoid the air commander's wrath for asking too many questions. "..And I hope not, Comrade Bytaboom. The shadow creatures did indeed flee, but the Emperor dealt with them personally I doubt they would dare show themselves in his presence again.." Nitrogear tries to calm Bytaboom with his reassurance.. How reassuring it is, he doesn't know. Starscream strokes his chin momentarily. "There is a solvent I need, that I am running low on," Starscream says, "Some chloro-heptane. I do believe there's a supply of it in the stock room. Bring some to me." Bytaboom gets up from where she is sitting. She turns her optics toward Nitrogear, "Oh.. I'm not worried about the shadow creatures at all." She glances over her shoulder toward the med bay and then back again. Her optics narrow and as she walks past, she replies "I'm more worried about the task set before me." "Understood, Comrade Starscream." Nitrogear moves to the door of the stock room, and enters the access code on the panel. Beep, boop, beep, ding! The light indicating the door's locking system turns green, and Nitrogear opens the door. Nitrogear steps into the stock room, and remains in there for several minutes. Finding the container, conveniently labeled "Chloro-Heptane", he removes it from stock and punches up "Took one stock" on the terminal inside for Starscream. As Nitrogear exits from the stock room with container in hand, he closes the stock room in a similar fashion to the way he opened it. "Ah, trying to get that beast to join our ranks. Think you'll have any successes, Comrade Byta?" Nitrogear asks as he delivers the bottle of solvent to Starscream. Starscream's optic brow raises slightly. He isn't sure what Bytaboom is talking about, mainly because he's been absorbed in analyzing the dead mech here. Bytaboom snorts at that. She sits back on her haunches again and replies, "Maybe. Then again maybe not. That makada will probably put up a fight and I will not back down. As I said before, if she attacks I will not hold back." She gets up and walks over to Nitrogear, "I'm pretty sure I'll win the fight. Her claws can't be sharper than mine now can they?" Nitrogear laughs a bit as Bytaboom asks if the beast's claws are sharper then hers. "I am sure you will be victorious, Comrade Bytaboom. And I think Comrade Starscream is wondering what your task is. You should report to the air commander." "Yes, who is this that you are speaking of?" Starscream wonders. Bytaboom turns her optics towards the air commander and states, "I am to convince the beast at the Radio Tower Forest to join our cause. That is my task. Along with Slipstream and Goa." Nitrogear just listens as Bytaboom reports her task to Starscream, not interjecting with any comments. "Ah, excellent," Starscream says, "If you are successful, that will be a great boost to the Decepticon Cause." He opens a bottle of the solvent he just got from Nitrogear, and starts to dissolve some of the residue on the dead mech's armor for testing. Bytaboom nods and takes a couple of steps back. Her nose sensitive to certain types of smells. She glances towards Nitrogear, but says nothing. Nitrogear turns towards Byta, "Something wrong, Comrade Byta? Solvent getting to you already?" Nitrogear asks, knowing Bytaboom has a sensitive nose. Then, Nitrogear turns back to Starscream, as if ready to be dismissed. "If you do not require anything else, Comrade Starscream, permission to be dismissed?" Bytaboom's nose twitches and she takes another step back. She states, "Permission to be dismissed as well, sir?" She does not want to stay, whatsoever. With a crisp salute, Nitrogear says, "Thank you, Comrade Starscream." Without further interruption, Nitrogear turns about, and quickly takes leave of the science facilities. Starscream nods at Bytaboom. "Granted," he says, "Go and good luck to success on your mission." Bytaboom quickly departs the science facilities, her paws clattering on the floor in haste to get out. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Bytaboom's Logs